


Ne jamais dire jamais

by JessSwann



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Post The Last Jedi... Rey a refusé la main tendue de Ren, mais s'il avait une autre raison à vouloir qu'elle le rejoigne ? Et si leur lien n'était pas que spirituel ?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Ne jamais dire jamais

Depuis qu’elle avait rejoint ses amis de la Résistance sur Crait et leur avait permis d’échapper au Premier Ordre, Rey ne cessait de s’entrainer afin d’honorer la mémoire de Luke. Le Jedi s’était finalement décidé à sortir de sa retraite et il s’était sacrifié afin de leur laisser une chance de s’enfuir. A présent, elle était la seule à pouvoir se dresser contre la menace que représentait Kylo Ren et elle entendait bien s’y préparer au mieux.

En nage après une séance d’entrainement particulièrement éprouvante, la jeune femme se débarrassa à la hâte de sa tunique et de son fuseau avant de se jeter dans l’eau fraiche du lac qu’elle avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant avec délice le contact glacé contre sa peau. Elle n’était pas inquiète par sa nudité. A la base, personne ne s’approchait de cet endroit qu’elle s’était approprié pour s’entrainer.

Elle plongeait la tête sous l’eau dans une tentative de décrasser au moins partiellement ses cheveux châtains qui étaient de plus en plus longs quand elle le sentit.

Ren.

Il se tenait sur la berge, à quelques mètres d’elle. Ses yeux noirs étaient posés sur elle, la détaillant sans la moindre gêne. Un long frisson secoua l’échine de la jeune femme et elle replia instinctivement ses bras autour de son corps, consciente que les remous de l’eau ne suffisaient pas à la dissimuler parfaitement à son regard.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ! explosa-t-elle. Pourquoi t’entêtes-tu ? »

Les yeux de Ren glissèrent de son visage à la naissance de sa poitrine.

« Tu devrais sortir de là, tu vas prendre froid, » remarqua-t-il.

Il avait raison, l’eau était glacée et elle avait déjà la chair de poule. Cependant, il était hors de question qu’elle sorte tant qu’il était là.

« Et toi, tu devrais partir. Je te l’ai dit, jamais je ne viendrais de ton côté. Tu es un monstre ! »

Un sourire sardonique lui répondit et elle le sentit s’accrocher à leur lien. Il ne partirait pas.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? l’interrogea-t-elle à nouveau.

— Parler avec toi. Sors de là avant d’être complètement congelée. »

Il avait raison, elle était frigorifiée et n’avait qu’une envie : s’allonger sur la large pierre plate à sa gauche pour se réchauffer aux rayons du soleil. Mais pour ça, elle devait d’abord sortir de là. Rey réfléchit quelques secondes puis tendit la main vers sa tunique, l’amenant jusqu’à elle avant de la passer en tremblant. A présent, son vêtement était lui aussi trempé, mais au moins, il la couvrait suffisamment pour lui permettre de sortir. Ce qu’elle fit.

Kylo Ren retint sa respiration alors qu’elle pataugeait pour s’arracher à l’eau froide, gênée dans ses mouvements par la tunique mouillée qui épousait son corps comme une seconde peau. Elle sentit ses prunelles ardentes se poser sur sa poitrine dont le froid avait durci les tétons et que sa tunique exhibait avec indécence. Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme et elle plaqua une main sur ses seins avant de se diriger vers la pierre.

« Tu es juste là pour mater ou tu comptes dire quelque chose ? » lança-t-elle d’un ton rogue.

Il déglutit et, ses yeux toujours errant sur son corps, répondit machinalement.

« J’aimerais que tu me rejoignes sur Naboo, pour… parler.

— Nous nous sommes déjà tout dit. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ce sera sur un champ de bataille.

— Cesse donc d’être aussi entêtée ! pesta-t-il brusquement. Tu ne vois donc pas que toi et moi c’est une évidence ? »

L’assurance avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces mots manqua de la faire étouffer de colère et elle en oublia de couvrir sa poitrine, s’avançant vers lui avec hargne.

« La seule évidence que je vois entre nous est que nous sommes destinés à nous affronter ! Je ne te rejoindrai pas, ni sur Naboo, ni ailleurs. Je n’épouserais pas ta cause pas plus que je ne deviendrai ton apprentie ou je ne sais quelle autre chose ! finit-elle platement.

— Si. Tu seras à moi », énonça-t-il avec calme.

Ils étaient face à face à présent et elle le toisa.

« Jamais. Tu es un monstre, jamais je ne te rejoindrais. »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Kylo Ren laissa une nouvelle fois son regard errer sur son corps et il tendit la main sans réfléchir. Ses doigts gantés effleurèrent le sein de la jeune femme, son pouce caressant son téton et ils s’immobilisèrent tous les deux, aussi surpris l’un que l’autre par leurs sensations. Rey pouvait sentir le cuir rêche à travers le tissu mouillé de sa chemise, comme s’il était physiquement présent et une bouffée de chaleur inonda son bas-ventre. Kylo Ren, le visage crispé, retira sa main comme si elle l’avait brulé.

« Naboo, dans trois jours. Pour parler. »

Après cette invitation qui tenait plus de l’ultimatum, il partit.

Seule sur la berge, Rey mit quelques minutes à se remettre de ce qui venait de se produire : depuis quand leur lien leur permettait-il de se toucher ? Et pourquoi tenait-il à ce point à la voir ?

()()

Elle passa le restant de la journée à penser à Kylo Ren. Elle avait beau essayer de le chasser de son esprit, elle revoyait sans cesse son regard ardent et son bas-ventre grognait au souvenir de son contact. Elle laissa tomber la tasse qu’elle tenait et Leia lui adressa un regard aiguisé.

« C’est la troisième que tu casses en une demi-heure. Quelle est la raison d’une telle distraction ?

— Un peu de fatigue, mentit Rey. Je vais m’étendre quelques minutes. »

Une fois allongée dans son abri de fortune, Rey ferma les yeux dans l’espoir de trouver le sommeil, mais c’était encore pire à présent qu’elle n’avait plus rien à faire. La pensée de Ren et de son invitation ne la quittaient pas.

D’un seul coup, elle se retrouva projetée ailleurs, dans une forêt luxuriante et elle frissonna en le découvrant torse nu et en plein entrainement au combat.

« Tu ne peux donc pas t’habiller un peu ! pesta-t-elle.

— Venant de quelqu’un qui se baigne nue dans un lac, je trouve ça un peu déplacé », lui répondit-il.

Rey fut temporairement distraite par la progression d’une goutte de sueur le long du torse du jeune homme. Fascinée, elle la suivit des yeux, luttant contre une envie pressante de toucher la peau qu’elle sillonnait.

« Est-ce que tu as réfléchi ? Tu vas venir ? l’interrogea-t-il.

— Si tu veux me parler, tu peux le faire maintenant. »

Il éteignit son laser et s’approcha d’elle.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n’est pas d’une discussion dont nous avons besoin. J’ai dit ça pour me montrer poli. »

Elle rougit et une fois de plus son bas-ventre se tendit.

« Jamais. Tu es un monstre et un meurtrier. Je n’ai besoin de rien venant de toi.

— Alors pourquoi rougis-tu ? Pourquoi ta respiration est-elle si hachée ? Ton cœur bat vite, je l’entends cogner dans ta poitrine d’ici… Toi aussi, tu le sens, arrête de résister à ce qui est inéluctable entre nous. Rejoins-moi sur Naboo et nous réglerons ça. Ensuite, chacun d’entre nous pourra reprendre le cours de son existence. »

Il était proche, elle pouvait sentir l’odeur enivrante de sa sueur et elle recula pour le fuir.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu t’imagines mais je ne suis pas intéressée. »

Revenue dans son lit, Rey se redressa d’un bond. Le désir lui vrillait le bas-ventre et elle pouvait sentir l’humidité inonder le coton de sa culotte. Avec un gémissement de frustration elle se leva et sortit pour se diriger vers le lac. Elle avait besoin d’un bain froid.

()()

Deux jours s’étaient écoulés et la nervosité de la jeune femme était allée crescendo à mesure que le moment de son rendez vous avec Kylo approchait.

« Sérieux Rey ! Tu peux pas faire attention ! » pesta Finn avec exaspération alors qu’elle renversait le plat qu’il venait de préparer.

Bredouillant des excuses, elle s’éloigna et, à sa grande surprise, la Générale la rejoignit.

« J’ignore ce qui te perturbe à ce point depuis deux jours mais tu n’es plus toi-même, commença-t-elle. Ecoute ma fille, je sais que tu travailles beaucoup tes techniques de combat et que tu t’es promis de faire honneur à Luke mais, si tu as besoin d’un peu de temps pour toi, pour te reconnecter, prends-le, lui ordonna Leia. Parce que je ne te laisserais pas continuer à t’entrainer alors que tu es aussi distraite, tu vas finir par te blesser ou blesser quelqu’un. »

Rey avala sa salive.

« En fait… Je… j’aimerais…

— Si tu as besoin de te rendre quelque part, nos chasseurs sont à ta disposition. J’ai toute confiance en toi, je sais que tu reviendras, sourit Leia avec gentillesse.

— Je vais y penser, merci. »

Elle roda autour des chasseurs durant les trois heures suivantes avant de se décider à en emprunter un. Pas pour aller sur Naboo, non, elle ne ferait jamais ça. Mais, un vol solitaire, loin de l’ambiance grouillante de la base et de la chaleur humide d’Ajan Kloss lui ferait sans doute du bien.

()()

Lorsque Rey posa son chasseur sur Naboo, le TIE ultra moderne et stylisé de Kylo Ren s’y trouvait déjà.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s’enfonça sans hésiter dans la végétation épaisse, se fiant à la Force pour trouver son chemin. Elle déboucha dans une petite clairière tapissée de fleurs odorantes et il se retourna à son arrivée.

« Te voilà, finalement.

— Je suis venue pour te demander de me laisser tranquille, annonça-t-elle d’une voix tremblante. Quoi que tu espères de moi, ça n’arrivera jamais.

— Faux. Ta présence prouve que j’avais raison. Tu aurais tout à fait pu déclencher une connexion si c’était tout ce que tu avais à me dire. »

Torse nu, pour changer, à croire qu’il avait oublié l’existence des T-Shirts, il s’approcha d’elle d’une démarche féline. Rey aperçut son sabre laser posé un peu plus loin et une vague d’angoisse la transperça. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir ici ? Et c’était un piège ?

« Je ne compte pas me servir de ce sabre aujourd’hui, si c’est ce qui t’inquiète. Je te l’ai dit, c’est d’autre chose dont nous avons besoin. »

Il était à quelques centimètres d’elle à présent, et elle suivit des yeux le dessin de la balafre qu’elle lui avait faite, s’arrêtant sur ses lèvres pleines.

« Je ne serais jamais à toi, » répéta-t-elle d’une voix qui manquait de conviction même à ses propres oreilles.

Un petit sourire sardonique aux lèvres, Kylo Ren posa ses mains sur ses épaules et glissa ses doigts jusqu’aux boutons de sa tunique, les dégrafant un par un. Les jambes coupées, Rey le laissa faire, incapable de le repousser. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu’elle sentit sa paume chaude se refermer sur l’un de ses seins tandis qu’il posait son autre main sur sa nuque. Kylo Ren posa sa bouche sur la sienne avec voracité et elle écarta les lèvres pour lui faciliter l’accès, ses mains se posant sur son torse brûlant avant de descendre vers la ceinture de son fut.

Alors qu’il l’allongeait sans douceur au milieu des fleurs et écartait ses cuisses pour se ménager un passage, la jeune femme gémit d’impatience, griffant ses épaules nues dans sa hâte à le sentir en elle.

La poussée du jeune homme en elle leur arracha à tous deux un râle de soulagement et il posa ses lèvres contre son oreille.

« Tu vois… Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, » lui chuchota-t-il avant d’entamer un profond va et vient.


End file.
